


Londen's cameras

by chichoz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>de-anon from the kinkmeme.</p><p>request:<br/>I was in London the other day and the number of CCTV cameras there is ridiculous. SO, I would like some England using the system to watch any couple of anon's choice and hopefully enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Londen's cameras

**Author's Note:**

> ((old, and I'm sorry for any mistakesin the english, it's not my first language.. enjoy!))

It really started as a normal day, the allies meeting was in London this time.

 

The bloody frog wouldn't leave him alone, so he left the meeting room, of course the damn frog just had to follow him! Which lead him to hide here, in the surveillance room.

Of course that brat was still blabbering 'bout being a hero and saving the world.  
Someone really needed to shut that stupid twat, if only he didn't have to hide from France!

 

It was if his thoughts were heard as suddenly Russia pushed America down.  
Well that shut him upfor now at least.  
But that bloody wanker shouldn't try anything on his America!

 

Of course being pushed down lead America to start yelling ( or at least that was what it looked like) and trashing around.  
Russia starting to get quite enough of this, decided to silence him, by kissing Alfred.

 

"Wait he did what!!" That damn wanker would be dead when he got out of here!  
But then why did it feel so good to watch them make out? 

 

America hadn't taken very well to being forced and was now on top of the bigger country pushing his gun against his throat making out with him as he started to take off Russia's heavy coat.  
Russia in return teared off America's bomber jacket.

 

No, no this was wrong! He couldn't stand Russia and Alfred was supposed to be his! He couldn't be enjoying this show!  
And quite the show it was to strong muscular man clawing and biting at each other.  
He could feel himself grow hard at the sight.

 

The determent look on America's face made it obvious that he wasn't planning to lose this little game.  
Suddenly he plunged southward taking Ivan all in, humming and letting his teeth scrape the sensitive skin.

 

Ivan was making such a lewd face! Oho how he wished he could hear them groaning insult and moaning for more!  
Damn now he was thinking like that pervert frog!  
Although he wouldn't mind some help right now, even from bloody France.

 

Somehow Ivan had managed to switch their positions, now both sucking the other of.  
America bottoming, his gun long forgotten.  
It didn't take long before both men came.  
Russia making sure to pull back and come all over Alfred's face claiming him.  
And Alfred greedily swallowing all of Ivan's tick milk. 

 

Oho hot damn! That was such a bloody good show! But now he just had to take care of himself..

 

Where China had managed to sneak out when it all started, Canada hadn't been so lucky, now he for sure wouldn't be able to sleep for quite some time..........


End file.
